Into the feudal era part two
by Inuyasha's Girl 1 im the first
Summary: this story is on the Inuyasha cat. too but it fits more with NarutoPLEASE READ AND REVEIEW! Gaara and Sasuke NOT PARRINGS!
1. Chapter 1

PART TWO OF INTO THE FEUDAL ERA

DISCLAMER

I DONT OWN INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU, SASUKE OR GAARA NOR EDWARD...ONLY AMELIA AND ALISHA O AND BIPPI AND ASHLEY.

CHAPTER ONE

"Gaara!" Sesshomaru yelled. " Gaara! where the hell could he be?"

" Well goodmorning my darling." Alisha said as she gave Sesshomaru a kiss.

"wheres Gaara?'' Sesshomaru asked.

"oh he spent the night at Sasuke's house." Alisha replied.

"well that figured," Sesshomaru thought, "Those two are pratically brothers."

"well Amelia and I have to go to our time fora while to get some things at the store." Alisha said.

" ok well then," Sesshomaru started, " i guess i will go walk around for a while."

Amelia was making brunch for the two teenagers who just woke up at 12:30 pm.

"Good morning Sunshines!" Amelia said as she saw the two enter the kitchen, " Did you guys get any sleep?"Amelia asked.

The two boys just moaned and said " Mountain dew..our friends..."

Amelia just giggled.

Inuyasha was out gathering herbs for Amelia's home made ramen, Inuyasha thought that that kind was the best.

Gaara and Sasuke were in Sasuke's room listining to Slipknot and talking about the prepies around the place.

"Why dont they all just die?" Gaara asked.

"Because then that would make sense, and theres way too many, the world would be very, empty." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke's room was the coolest room ever. The walls where Black the carpet was bloody red, and the cilling was red with black splats of paint.

Inside Sasuke's closit was 20 pairs of jeans all black with chains. His shirts where All Black. He only had one shirt that was black and on the front

in red letters was the saying, "ALL PREPS WILL DIE."

Gaara's room was no different. He had basically the same stuff sasuke had exept he had the most black eyeliner pencils.

The two boys where indeed Gothic punks, No they didnt cut themselves, that was just a stereotype.

People always starred at the two boys, "Look at the goths " they would say "yea i bet they cut themselves and worship the devil."

Gaara and Sasuke didnt care, that was their oppinion and it didnt matter to the teenagers.

Gaara and Sasuke where at the park swinging on the swings. Naruto a super prep, came up to them. "Hey look its the Goths OoooooOOOOooooooooooooo im soooo scared!"

Just then Gaara killed him using the dessert coffin. Little did they know Sesshomaru was standing right there.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

recap

Gaara had just killed Naruto and Sesshomaru was watching from the bushes

-blah blah blah- thoughts

"One less preppie in the world." Gaara said. just then Sesshomaru stepped out from behind the trees with wide eyes.

"Dad wait before you say anything I..."Gaara started.

"Thats my Boy!" Sesshomaru said while patting his son on the back. "dont touch me." Gaara replied while scotting away.

"hey dad can Sasuke spend the night?" Gaara asked. "Sure," Sesshomaru replied, "Just make sure you emty your shoes of all sand before you come back to the house, or your mother will have me sweep the whole house again."

"But Dad! You know i love the Sand!" Gaara replied. "Well just make sure you dump all the sand out of your shoes when you get home." Sesshomaru said while walking away. "Well that was very fun." Sasuke said. "yea well im gonna sit on the swings for a while." Gaara said. "then i will sit on the tree branch." Sasuke replied.

Gaara was on the swings alone when he heard a voice, "hey is this swing taken?" the girl asked. "No you can sit there." Gaara replied.-God shes beutiful,- Gaara thought -if only i knew her name.-

"so," the girl started,"My name is Ashley and your Gaara right?" she asked, - Omg i cant belive i JUST talked to a super hottie!-

"yea thats me."He repilied. -Omg shes so hott!-

"So you come here often?" she asked. "Every day." he replied.

"Hey," Ashley started, "you wanna hang out tomarrow?"

"umm...er...sure!" Gaara replied.

"Alright its a Date...I meen..an...er...plan!" Ashley said.

"ok see ya tomarrow!" Gaara said.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree.

"Gaara's got a girlfriend! Gaara's gotta Girlfriend!" Sasuke sang.

"Shut up!" Gaara replied.

"Never! Gaara's Gotta omfh!" Sasuke bumped into some one or something.

End of chapter/


	3. sasuke's gotta Girlfriend?

chapter three

Sasukes gotta girlfriend?

"Hey watch... whoa!" Sasuke said.

"oh sorry, I really need to look where im going." She said.

"No, no its totally my fault, I meen, Im the one who should take the responsibility, for running into you." Sasuke said.

"Thats kind of you, but no really, how about we say its both our faults and drop this conversation, Im Amie." She finished.

"My name is Sauke." Sasuke said.

"Well Sasuke, I shall be going, I have to be home to watch my sister, or ill be grounded. Again." Amie finished.

"May I walk you home?" Sasuke asked.

"Ummm no thats ok Really, you dont have to." Amie said while walking away.

"WAIT!" Sasuke said while grabbing her arm. Amie Winched in pain to his touch.

" Please, meet me here at this time tomarrow?" Sasuke pleaded.

"Sure ill...try." Amie said.

Amie walked with her eyes glued to the sidewalk. 'Is this guy for real? No hes gonna be like all the rest,' Amie thought, 'I will not have my heart be broken once again!'

"Wow shes something." Sasuke said to Gaara.

"Hey lets go to my place and LETS NOT TELL OUR MOMS." Gaara said.

"Yea remember our graduation from kindergarden?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yea, didnt you punch a prepie surfer dude's son?" Gaara asked.

-shifty eyes- "Maybe." Sasuke said.

End of chapter three

Short but sweet!


End file.
